The Great Dragon Book 1: Eragon2233
by King Ice
Summary: A man from the real world has to go through a portal to Minecraft to save the real world from destruction.


Disclaimer: the only things I own in this story is the personality of the characters and the characters that I have made up. I don't own minecraft, anything made by Mojang, the name Eragon or the herobrine in this story. The herobrine in this story was created by Blackdragon41 to find the original fanfic with this herobrine check out "Heroes Bane" by Blackdragon41 on .

A/N: ok guys this is my first story so please dont flame or hate i'm new to writing.

Chapter 1:

In the dark of night a man in a black cloak streaked in front of an abandoned building in a destroyed city. The city used to be called Anchorage and was in a place that used to be called Alaska. Nowadays the place is just a deserted wasteland. It still had limited power in some places though. Perfect for the needs of the man. All he needed was to get into the old laboratory that he used to work at. The man was a computer programmer. Together he and some other scientist and programmers had found a way to create a portal into the digital realm. If they only knew when they created it what the consequences would be.

Eventually video game characters had transferred into the real world but we're soon sent back. The alpha testers had loved the bridge but soon a great threat came through from the digital realm and busted out of the lab. It was an uncontrollable monster from a game called minecraft. What had come through was the minecraft-player-dreaded Ender Dragon.

The dragon now referred to by the few survivors as The Great Dragon had destroyed pretty much everyone and turned them into zombies, skeletons, and endermen. It turned them through touching them for the endermen but a plauge it carried created the zombies and skeletons. Now the dragon is destroying the rest of the world. Anyone infected by the dragons plague that followed it turning into rotting corpses or tall, skinny, teleporting, murderous monsters.

All this destruction…

All this chaos…

It had to end…

And this man had to do it.

As the man rounded a corner a group of zombies and skeletons spotted him. the man pulled out a two foot, right inch long and one inch wide shiny bluish-silver sword. guns had ran out of ammunition a long time ago trying to hold off the endermen. But the shadowy creatures were only brought down after sustained fire from .50 caliber machine guns firing in all directions for at least 30 seconds. the creatures tended to teleport out of the way of the bullets at just the right moment and it took multiple rounds to take them out. the smaller rounds just wouldn't cut it, literally. The smaller rounds, even .45 caliber bullets, wouldn't cut through the creatures scales. But, strangely a nice solid sword would cut right through the creatures scales to rip through flesh and bone like butter.

As the sword came out of its sheath the skeletons fired a volley of arrows and the zombies struggled to shuffle toward the mysterious figure on their rotted and collapsing limbs. _Good this group looks to have been infected towards the beginning of the dragons conquest of this region. _The man thought as he turned his sword to deflect the slow moving badly aimed arrows. when the few arrows that were actually flying to his general area were deflected the man charged towards the group of re-animated corpses. when he came up to the first couple of zombies he shoved his sword into a zombies gut and wrenched it upwards which tore the dead man's body in half. the lungs of the zombie gave a slow gurgle as they collapsed and lost their air.

the man whipped his gaze over to the next closest zombie and stabbed it through the head destroying its brain in the process. the man then wrenched his sword back out of the zombies head and slashed at another zombie cutting it diagonally in two, spun around and sliced through the head making sure to destroy the brain. Just to his right an arrow sunk deep into a wooden pole that had somehow survived the dragons black fire. As he turned to face the lone skeleton that had flanked him and fired at him he felt his black cloak pull and tear.

He spun around to face a lone zombie that had come to the commotion. The zombie was contentedly chewing on a bit of the mans cloak thinking in its rotting barely useful brain that he had injured yet another human. The only problem is that the zombie suddenly got a small crossbow bolt deep in its eye. It went down gurgling.

_Great my cloaks torn and now my armor is showing through. Might as well shed the weight. _The man thought as he shrugged off his heavy cloak to show full body armor made from the same bluish-silver materiel as his sword and the arms of his pump-action cross-bow. Just as the cloak hit the ground the man went into full fight mode and a strange "Wop-wop" sounded from behind him.

The man went flying.

When the man got on his knees something grabbed his neck and pulled him three full feet above where his feet would normally rest on the ground.

Purple particles were whipping around in the air and the man struggled to look down at his captor. It was one of those teleporting menaces from the mans favorite game before this stupid apocalypse, it was an enderman. _Great, I really didn't need to deal with you right now Mr. Enderman but I know how to get rid of you. _He thought as he used a special ring on his right finger to make his sword fly into his hand and cut through the beasts right arm before it teleported.

When the man got up on his feet he immediately got into a fighting stance with his sword in a fight ready position. The zombies were surrounding him. As the zombies got closer the man noted where all of the zombies were as he tensed his muscles. Just as he was about to jump out he heard the definitive "clunk-clunk" of his crossbow being charged. So, he jumped just as he heard a the snap of the trigger being pulled. The only problem is that the bolt grazed his shin which sent him spinning.

He landed a few feet short from where he wanted to with his sword on the other side of the zombies. He scanned his area quickly and noticed an axe nearby. He lifted it up to inspect it. It was pretty beat up but it would have to work for a while because the ring was still charging from the ambient radiation.

_I have to get to my sword! _He thought just as he heard the enderman teleport behind him. He ducked out of the way of a black scaly fist, swung around, and buried the axe blade all the way into the creatures head. The only problem is that the axe decided at that moment that it could give up. So, the handle shattered.

_Great, just great. This is totally what I needed right now._

The man then noticed that his crossbow was sitting right infront of the enderman. So, he picked it up, swapped mags, and cocked it. He was just in time because the zombies had just started to realize where their prey went.

The man took a step but pain shot up his leg. As he fell down to the ground he shot the bolt that was loaded. The only problem there is that the bolt went wild into the zombies shoulder not the brain so the zombie just kept coming.

The zombies just stopped, flinched and went limp then fell on the ground with small holes in their heads and black ooze slowly crawling out of the small wounds.

"Colonel are you all right?" A man shouted from behind the man.

The man turned around and slid his helmet off.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you Jim" the man who now revealed that he had a strong face, blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Thanks for the save they almost had me."

The new person threw a small pink bottle at the man in the shiny armor. As the man unstoppered the bottle and drank the small amount of liquid a small crossbow bolt slid out of the wound that it made as the hole sealed up.

"Yeah you almost bought the farm that time" the young man with old Kevlar armor from the former United States Military responded as loud moans and sharp clinks started sounding from the ruins of the city. "Now go Colonel! They're getting closer and our lines are starting to break! You need to get through the portal. GO before it's too late!" The young man screamed at the experienced warrior.

The man set off at a fast jog towards a little damaged part of the city. And whispered a small good luck to the distraction that the small amount of survivors made so he could get to his destination as he grabbed his sword and sheathed it. The survivors of the surrounding area had organized an attack on the north side of the city so that the man could get to the portal. But even with the distraction he might have a lot harder of a time than he thought. He realized this when he came around a corner and saw the swarm of undead that was going toward the distraction.

_Great how will I get around this?_ He thought. As he looked around for things to help his situation he noticed a building that was still partially standing. _There we go! I'll use a zip-line from up there._ And he pulled a small bluish-black sphere from a pouch at his waist and threw it up to the top of the ruined building.

Then he suddenly disappeared from the street and appeared at where the sphere landed but all that was left of the sphere was shattered shards of it. _Ok so which way to the portal? _Then he saw a bluish glow from the south side of the city. _Oh great! The portal... it's grown! I don't have time for a zip-line._

He quickly grabbed a crossbow bolt with one of the spheres and shot it as close to the portal as he could. _This is going to hurt. __Bad__._ He dissapeared from where he was standing and reappeared about halfway across the city.

The man fell to his knees and coughed up a few globs of blood. He glanced down to his experimental gadget on his left gauntlet. The small display there displayed how hungry he was and his health via ten small hearts and ten small legs of meat. At the moment he had about five and a half hearts gone from the display.

_Great I'm not in that good of a condition right now. So let's get a healing potion... AHA! Here's one. _As the man drank the healing potion as he called it he felt a cool wave go through his body and the hearts on the display filled back up.

_Ok so let's see what we have here. _The man thought as he looked towards the glow of the portal and saw small groups of zombies and skeletons but not much else other than some crumbled and desolate buildings. _Ok nothing I can't handle._

He set off at a fast jog across the crumbling city. As he ran he had to pick off the occasional zombie or skeleton at range with his small powerful crossbow. As he shot one such skeleton he felt a small ping and felt a sharp pain from his shoulder gaurd. As he turned around he heard the distinct screech of the metal supports of a building stretching to the point of breaking.

The moment he heard that sound he ran as fast as he could towards the portal. He apparently was extremely lucky too because the collapsing building landed literally about a second after he had cleared the path of its crushing might.

_Oh man I've __got_ _to be more careful here or next time might have a bad ending._ So after shaking the dust off his armor the man continued on down the mostly covered paved road. _This used to be such a nice world. There used to be people everywhere too. Although in that aspect maybe the world isn't in such a bad area. At least overpopulation is pretty much over with for a long __long_ _time._

The man kept on walking thinking about things that are for now dead or no more. For example the phones, tv, and internet are gone or only partially available. The only thing that was pretty much left is radio. So getting in touch with other survivors was pretty hard but after about a year there was a system set up by all the survivors in touch. But over the past few weeks the main resistance just outside of anchorage had been getting fewer and fewer weekly check ins by survivors in the eastern hemisphere.

They could only think that the endermen have finally found out how to use radio and that they have found out where the human bases are and have been attacking them in force.

That's why the man was now almost at the portal. He was sent to stop the dragon who had dissapeared into a bright flash of white light once the last city had been destroyed. The man knew what that meant. He had gone through the portal on many occasions before the dragon attacked. He had actually known the dragon would attack. He had even warned the President of the United States. But when the dragon had come through it had just torn right through the defenses of the United States. The soldiers that were touched by the dragon had immediately started screaming in pain as their bodies and minds were mutated and twisted into the first earthly endermen.

The man shuddered at the thought of that happening to someone. He was actually at that battle and was lucky enough to survive the endermen. But he hadn't escaped unscathed. He had suffered many wounds and had seen many friends turn from nice people serving their country to mindless monsters. Now few humans are left and the remaining numbers are dwindling day by day. Soon the human race will be almost completely extinct.

But now he is at the portal. As the stood infront of the whirling glowing mass of multi-colored energy. He heard the last of the distraction fall with a loud retreat horn. He will only have a few finite a before the zombies start to disperse. And dispersing would bring them back towards the portal.

_Now let's get to work. I need this portal to be ready to accept a human. _The man ran to a partially collapsed building that was connected to a barely recognizable building that the portal was over. The mans armored boots skidded on the dust covered floor and he fell onto his back.

_Ok that really hurt._

When he got up he noticed that the computers in the room were badly damaged and barely running. The software was also extremely corrupted and again, barely running.

When the man ran a system check this popped up.

Simplified Systems check initialized

Power: 2 gigawatts

Hardware:

processor: functional

Cooling units: online

R.A.M. Units: online

Energy conduits: light damage

Portal stability: highly unstable

Safety field: breached

Software:

Corruption at 85% suggest software wipe and re-download

WARNING: portal unstable travel unsafe side affects may occur

Systems check complete

_Great this is almost just a pile of junk_

He rapidly typed for a few minutes until he heard some zombies.

_Ok time to go_

He typed one last line

Reconfigure portal

Then the computer started a series of lines

Portal reconfig commencing:

33%

50%

70%

75%

95%

100%

Portal reconfig complete.

WARNING: software corruption 90%. Portal collapsing. Portal collapse ETA: 30 seconds

_Oh crap! Got to go!_

The man then ran for the portal as fast as he could. The zombies were just starting to get to the buildings rubble. The portals stabilizers were starting to heat up to a bright orange glow and melt.

The man jumped towards the portal as the stabilizers started to creak and lean towards the ground.

He flew through the air.

Finally he reached the portal and passed through in a bright flash.

The mans passage through the portal was the last straw for the equipment that was barely holding it together. After the glow faded the portal started to whine and it expanded slowly until it exploded like a small nuke. The waves of searing power expanded over about a mile or so.

When the glow and smoke faded all that was left was a large smoking crater.


End file.
